Admit It
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Duncan's out of TDWT and he comes to talk to Noah. And honestly they have a lot to talk about, not to mention that Duncans got something to admit to Noah. DuncanxNoah. Oneshot.


**Admit It**

**Authors Note: So I officailly acknowledge Noah as my pairing whore. I swear I like Noah with around half of the cast of the show! It's just getting sad at this point, lol. Anyway i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

'_It's too quiet in here.'_ Noah thought as he flipped a page in the book he was reading, 'Pride Prejudice and Zombies'.

Usually Noah's days at the studio were full of Izzy's antics, Trent's gushy love songs, and Eva's anger management issues, but today was different. Everything was oddly still, quiet. It wasn't a common occurrence among the TD cast.

He hadn't heard Trent's sappy songs from the room beside his own, Eva hadn't come by to scream at him and throw dumbbells through his wall, and Izzy hadn't broken into his room even once. It was odd, but then again he knew it was going to be an odd day.

You see, today was the day that Duncan got eliminated and Noah knew it was only a matter of time until he would show up at the studio.

Noah heard a knock on the door and looked toward it. "Speak of the Devil…" He mumbled. Noah didn't say anything else or get up to get the door knowing that within a few seconds Duncan will have picked the lock to his door anyway.

A click is heard before Duncan walks into Noah's room holding a paperclip. He shuts the door behind him and leans against it. "How was my time?"

"About 12 seconds; you're slacking." Noah replies without looking up at Duncan.

Duncan shrugs against the door. "So they voted me off."

"Oh, and here I thought you were here on a fieldtrip." Noah says sarcastically still not looking up.

"You don't seem happy to see me; so what's the deal twerp?"

"You're the reason I was voted off; why should I be happy to see you?" Noah asks nonchalantly as though he really doesn't care that he was voted off. Of course in all honesty he doesn't.

"You know as well as I do that my vote wouldn't have made a difference; you would've went home anyway." Sadly what Duncan was saying was probably the truth.

You see Owen hadn't voted for Alejandro despite what his 'little buddy' had wanted. Owen hadn't wanted to believe that 'Ale' could be so evil, so instead he had voted for Duncan.

Duncan knew this because he had watched Owen vote. Had Owen voted for Alejandro he probably would have too.

"You could have made it a tie." Noah spoke still reading his book.

"You wouldn't have beat Alejandro in a tie-breaker." Duncan says matter-of-factly.

"But that's not why you didn't do it." Noah says in the same voice Duncan had just used.

"We both know why I didn't do it." Duncan says with a bitter voice as he crosses his arms.

"And why's that?" Noah asks putting his book down for the first time in the conversation as he moves to sit Indian style.

"You really want to talk about this?" Duncan asks in an almost offended voice.

Noah looks at Duncan expectantly.

"Because you were fooling around with Alefuckdro and the last thing I wanted was for Chris to shove you out of a plane with the guy." Duncan says angrily.

"Now was that so hard to say?" Noah asks smirking.

"Fuck you."

Noah shrugs. "Everyone else does." At that he lies back down and picks his book back up.

Duncan takes his first steps away from the door to walk up next to Noah's bed. "And there's another reason I didn't want you on the damn plane, you'd go fuck Cody and when you were done you'd have a go at Owen!" Duncan screams at Noah.

Noah smirks before replying. "As opposed to coming here where I just let Trent have his way with me; it's a wonder Gwen chose you over him. Did you know he has to have sex 9 times-" Noah stops when Duncan picks him up by his shirt collar and flings his book across the room, knocking down a glass vase in the process.

"Shut-up you little asshole." Duncan says in a low angry voice, that just makes Noah more eager to continue.

"It's a wonder my asshole is still little after all the ass-ramming I've been taking-"

"Why the fuck do you say shit like that!" Duncan screams as he pushes Noah against the wall.

"Because you make me out to be such a fucking whore that I figure I should try to act like one!" Noah screams pushing Duncan away from him.

"You are a fucking whore!" He screams as he pushes Noah back.

"I've been with two people on the show including Alejandro, how does that make me a whore? You've been with just as many people!" Noah yells as he gets into Duncan's face.

"Because if you had the chance you'd be with more!" Duncan yells back clenching his fists.

"And you wouldn't?" Noah asks, his voice almost breaking.

"I have the girl I want!" Duncan screams back, his nose almost touching Noah's.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Noah asks desperately. "Why do you care if I dated Cody? Why do you care that I let Alejandro give me head? Why the FUCK do you care if you only want Gwen?"

Noah was reaching his breaking point. His body was starting to tremble and he hated it. He wanted to recompose himself, but more than that he wanted an answer.

Duncan stood looking at Noah unsure how to answer.

"Why Duncan? Why are you here if-if-" Noah couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Noah…" Duncan says as his hand comes up to caress Noah's cheek. Noah waits for what feels like forever before he turns his head away from Duncan's touch.

"If you aren't ready, then that's fine, but don't stand there caressing my jaw like you are."

Duncan's amazed at the way Noah carries himself. The way Noah's eyes are so full and ready to cry, and yet Noah doesn't let a single tear fall. He stands strong, waiting for Duncan to back up and give him back his personal space.

"I want to be ready." Duncan says not moving an inch.

"But you aren't." Noah slips around Duncan so that he's not standing against the wall. Duncan turns to face him again. "Cody wanted to be ready too, but he wasn't… And in the end he's better off with a girl. Maybe you are too."

"Noah-"

"It's been three seasons Duncan, and you still don't know what you want from me, or at least if you do you won't admit it. I hate it Duncan, I hate waiting for something that might pan out. I hate waiting for you to decide if you can be with me." Noah shakes his head. "So fucking sue me if I'm willing to hook up with someone else, but at least 'Alefuckdro' knows what he wants from me, which is more than I can say for you."

"You know what I want from you; you aren't fucking stupid." Duncan says moving closer to Noah, who just backs up another step.

"But you won't act on it. You'd rather pretend that you were just unhappy because you were with Courtney and not because you weren't with me. You'd rather pretend that being with Gwen will solve everything than admit that I make you happy."

Duncan doesn't say anything and Noah takes it as understanding and sighs. He walks to the door and opens it, motioning for Duncan to leave. "I'll see you later Duncan." Noah says sounding tired.

Duncan walks toward the door, but at the last minute he slams the door shut. He grabs Noah and smirks before pushing their lips together. When he pulls away he sees Noah's eyes are as wide as saucers. He smiles pleased with himself. "Don't tell me what I will and won't act on, it pisses me off."

Noah doesn't even acknowledge the comment as he grabs Duncan's Mohawk and pulls him in for another kiss.

Duncan wraps his arms around the smaller boy and practically drags him to the bed.

Noah breaks the kiss once they reach the bed. "Are you sure you want to sleep with me? I'm kind of a whore." Noah jokes, smirking.

"I figure that since everyone else is sleeping with you that I can ." Duncan says smirking back.

Noah only smiles back as they begin to strip each other.

Little do they know, they have an audience watching them from the camera room…

* * *

"I told you Noah was over Cody." Eva says holding out her hand for the $10 Izzy owes her.

"I can't believe Izzy was wrong! Izzy's yaoi senses are never wrong!" Izzy screams giving Eva the money she owed her.

"Who cares! This means that Gwen and I can totally get back together!" Trent yells enthusiastically.

"But I thought you were ass-ramming Noah?" Eva says evilly.

"He was kidding!"

"Obviously! Like you could have sex 9 times in a day!" Izzy says laughing.

"Exactly… Wait! Was that an insult?"

The two girls laughed and continued to make fun of poor Trent, completely ignoring the screen where Duncan and Noah were having sex.

Which really was too bad, because they were missing quite a show.


End file.
